Various forms of seed harvesters heretofore have been provided for harvesting seeds from tall grasses. However, most of these harvesters utilize complex structure for separating seeds from the grass stalks and further utilize their own mobile platforms. Accordingly, previously known forms of seed harvesters are expensive to purchase and require considerable maintenance.